zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Aveil
Aveil is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is a high-ranking member of the Gerudo. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link travels to the Gerudo's Fortress, he finds that the four Carpenters working under Mutoh are imprisoned within its walls. Link sneaks past the Gerudo guards patrolling the fortress, and ultimately rescues the four Carpenters. When he accomplishes this, Aveil (while never referred by name in this game), who has been following the hero, appears and, unlike the other Gerudo, is not hostile towards Link. She congratulates the hero on sneaking past the guards and besting four of them in sword duels. She also reveals to Link that while Nabooru is at the Spirit Temple, she is in command of the Gerudo's Fortress, and because of this, she has the power to make Link an honorary member of the Gerudo; she indeed does this by granting him the Gerudo Membership Card. With the Membership Card in hand, Link is free to explore the Fortress with no worries, as well as participate in the archery mini-game at the Horseback Archery Range, enter the Gerudo's Training Ground, and gain access to the Haunted Wasteland. Aveil presumably holds the most amount of power in the Gerudo tribe, behind Ganondorf and Nabooru, respectively (Koume and Kotake's rank on the hierarchy scale is unknown). Interestingly, in the original Nintendo 64 version of Ocarina of Time, Aveil's clothing changes to match the color of Link's tunic, as in, she will wear green, red and blue if Link is wearing the Kokiri Tunic, Goron Tunic or Zora Tunic, respectively, when he meets her. However, this may be a glitch, as it was removed in the The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition, where her clothing remains red no matter what tunic Link is wearing. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Aveil is the leader of the Gerudo pirates inhabiting the Great Bay in Termina. Some point prior to the events of Majora's Mask, Aveil is informed of a treasure in Great Bay Temple by the "Masked One" (presumably the Skull Kid). Because of this, her band of pirates stole the eggs of Lulu, the lead singer of The Indigo-Go's. When Link goes to the Pirates' Fortress in order to retrieve the stolen eggs, he witnesses a Gerudo reporting to Aveil. The Gerudo informs Aveil that three of Lulu's eggs were lost at Pinnacle Rock after the Gerudo were attacked by the Sea Snakes that live there. Aveil scolds the Gerudo and orders her to retrieve the eggs. Link shoots down a Beehive full of Giant Bees, causing Aveil and the other pirates to flee the room, which allows Link to obtain the Hookshot and a Zora Egg. When searching for the remaining eggs in the Pirates' Fortress, Link fights several Gerudo Guards. Each is ultimately defeated, but not killed. Later, as Link enters Great Bay Temple, which is surrounded by a vortex, Aveil's forces attempt to enter as well, but they are carried away by the vortex along with their boat. es:Aveil Category:Gerudo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters